


Another. Damn. Killing. Game.

by Fa1s3G0d



Category: Alice In Borderland(netflix)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, NSFW, live action, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa1s3G0d/pseuds/Fa1s3G0d
Summary: I have yet to watch the anime but I hear it's good.Started: Thursday, December 17th, 2020. 3:03 AM
Relationships: Chishiya Shuntarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. C h a p t e r O n e

**Author's Note:**

> \- English-Bold  
> -Spanish-Italics

Y o u r P O V:

I smiled, hugging my roommate, long-time best friend as I left for the hair port. We were complete opposites. I loved darker themed romances, movies, clothing, but pastel and cottage core decorations, and had a chaotic personality. She loved lighter themed romances, movie, clothing, darker and city like decorations, and she was a sweet girl.

Recently, I had gotten a letter, a bit old fashion, but whatever. The contents...

Dear L/n Y/n

I don't know when exactly this will get to you, but I'm pleased to find out I have at least one remaining family member. My name is Yokai Krika. I am your uncle-in-law from your mother's side. I would be please if you came and visited. You probably won't remember me since It was so long ago, but I will explain more once you arrive.

Either way, I had packed and decided to go, as I didn't have a car, I had to take the city bus to get to the airport seeing as he was all the way in Tokyo, and I'm in new york city... Yeah.

Once I got to the airport, I had less than five minutes to get onto the plane, I was already confirmed with my ticket and metal detector, I just had to go. Thankfully, My seat was a window seat next to these two teenage girls who didn't look much younger than me. Unluckily, we had a family behind us, a mom on the outer seat with an infant, and two kids in the other seats looking around five and seven, they kept kicking the seats. The girls got lucky as the two in front of them were guys with short hair with good hygiene, I got a girl who kept tossing her hair over the seat.

I sighed, shaking my head in annoyance, and leaned back, hugging my backpack, glaring at the orangish-brown hair, and smirking to myself. The two girls next to me watched quietly as I took the gum out of my mouth after the thirteenth time of moving the hair and gently spread it throughout. Thankfully they kept their mouth shut other than some light giggling.

Leaning back again, I closed my eyes, deciding to take a nap.

" **Puh-please..."**

**"I don't want to die!!!"**

**"Let us go you sicko!"**

**"Forgive me...** "

" _Heavenly Father, I come to you in prayer asking for the forgiveness of my sin-_ "

I shot up out of my nightmare, the two girls staring at me with a sad smile. " **We uh... Here...** " I blinked at their broken English. "I speak more than English if you're uncomfortable." I smiled softly after having figured what the problem was. They both looked relieved. "Oh thank you..." The one who originally tried talking breathed out a sigh with a small smile. "We're here, we weren't sure how to wake you..." "Ah... Thank you for telling me." I stood up, grabbing my pastel pink suitcase, and holding my pastel purple mini backpack to my chest, exiting the plane.

I looked around, trying to spot the man in the picture I was sent, finally seeing him holding a sign with my name in both Japanese and English. I went up to him and awkwardly greeted him, he seemed a little too excited to see me. He was wrinkly, taller than me, but I stopped growing in the sixth grade at 5'5, his skin was a little on the tan side, his combed back jet black hair sporting grey spots, but his dark brown, almost black eyes held warmth.

" **Ah, Y/n... This uh, this way.** " "Yes, lead me, good sir, I don't know where I'm going." His smile brightened.

We got to his place and he sat me down with some tea and explained a few things. "I only found out about you recently... Well, that you were still alive unlike everyone else..." His warm eyes eld their warmth, but there was sadness in them. "My wife died and we held her funeral a week ago, and I found out about you in her will... We were never able to have children, so I got excited at the idea of having a niece... A family member that was still alive and known... You look a lot like here." I'm assuming he's talking about Auntie Joclynn... Makes sense, she and my mom were identical twins... Well almost, they had different eye color and one had a lighter/darker skin tone.

"Ah, well, make yourself at home, I have to go back to work." He smiled getting up and leaving. I walked around the house before ultimately deciding to take a shower. Once I was done, taking care of everything I needed in the shower, I changed into a black longe sleeve crop top with Japanese writing on one of the sleeves and an anime girl in black and white on the front. I was wearing fishnets that went up past my hips, hiding nicely under the top, as well as black thigh highs over it and a black pleated mini skirt with crosses on the end, a chain attached from the front to the pack. I had matching bra and panties, both pastel pink, the words 'hello' in white on the butt. Walking around eating strawberry pokey and playing with my hello kitty keychain, I accidentally slammed my leg into a table, knocking it over and everything on it. Hissing as I knew my limp would be a little worse than usual with the small injury, I Dropped my phone, so I went to pick it up, only for the lights to go out. I ignored it, for the time being, picking what I knocked over up and went to fix the lights. I heard a strange ping and pounding on the door, but when I checked no one was there. The lights still didn't work, so I shrugged it off to power outages cause the hall lights were off, grabbed my pastel purple mini bag, and decided to go for a walk.

It was a little dark, be well past sundown, but there was NO one here... Like impossibly no one. Not a single car, animal, person. Well, there were a few cars, but only empty ones... When I first got here, there were cars and people every inch, and now there is no one...

I jumped, seeing the once pitch black sign point in a direction, saying something about a game. I glared at it confused but followed either way. My phone wasn't working, no one answered any of my yellings, and it was dark, so why not.

It led me to a brightly lit building, er... The only lit building, the words GM Building on it. Looking around, I shrugged and entered, finding a total of five people and a bunch of phones with the sign one per person. I looked at all of them, quietly watching me, except the school girl saying something about finding another person.

I grabbed a rose-colored phone, and the second I brought it to my face, it started talking about facial recognition, then showed me a screen containing an app called Visa, another one called rules, a timer, a camera, settings, and the gallery. No bars but had a full battery.

It said something about it being a game, called dead or alive. The difficulty, Three of Clubs. Rules, use the correct door in a select amount of time... The red doored elevator opened and the woman In a business suit entered first. Tilting my head I followed in after her hesitantly, the remaining people following us.

The room we were in held two doors. One white with an angel anime girl with the words Live. The other black with a skeleton and the words Die.

" **Wait- No... N! NO NO NO NO PLEASE-** " I shook my head, ridding myself of the memory that decided to make its self known again after all these years... Well, it's only been three years, but still.

As the clock's time went down, tension rose as everyone was yelling at each other, eventually, the schoolgirl couldn't handle it and ran through the white door, a red laser shooting through the roof and she fell. I held my hand over my mouth as blood pooled around her head. Everyone that was still alive and kicking quickly ran through the black door, just in time as fire burst through the ground... I didn't even notice the smoke.

I looked at the doors, same as last room, nothing different other than knowing we could die if we failed. I looked down at the guy on the ground in the third room, the smoke not bothering me as he finished writing and running through a random door.

It still didn't fully register with me that this was real until that one guy, I think they called him Chota got burned... Ever since that one day, my brain confuses things with fact and fiction...

I sighed as we left the building, picking up a card on the table, just a random, white, circular table. Three Of Clubs. The phone buzzed, and it said it added three days to my visa... Some injured man entered the ally way, talking about how there is no end to the games, and his Visa expires today before a red light shot through his head, causing me to jump slightly... As the business lady gave a brief explanation on what a Visa was for, I let out a shaky breath, knowing I was gonna have to go back to that time...


	2. C h a p t e r T w o

Y o u r P O V:

The people, the survivors from that game let me stay with them. I went around, looking, but no phone worked, no lights, no cars, a lot of food was rotting, so I went back to the building we were staying in. The heel of my combat boots clicked gently against the floor as I mindlessly wandered the building. The air wasn't hot, it was a relaxing cool, but I couldn't relax wondering how many people were here, how many more were gonna die.

I hadn't realized the sunset until I asked the guy with long black hair, Arisu, and the guy with blonde hair, Karube, where they were going. "There's another game, we were hoping to get a little more experience..." I hummed, looking up at the dark sky, then to the signs. "Can I come with...?" They looked at each other then back to me, Karube nodding. I nodded with a small hum and followed closely behind them.

All the signs led up to a lit up, ugly apartment complex named 'Toei Sendagaya'. A LOT of people there. Well, a lot compared to what I have experienced so far. Counting me, Karube, and Arisu, there were fourteen people, five females and nine males. The ones that caught my attention were a girl who looked athletic, and two boys, one had camo pants on and a blank expression, the other had a white beach hoodie, hood up. He had blonde hair, and his eyes were closed. After I did my registration, he must have noticed me staring, not my fault he's eye candy, and looked up at me, a small smirk etched it's way onto lips as we made eye contact, suddenly feeling really flustered, I looked away, my attention drawn to this guy in a fedora who explained what the levels meant, clubs, diamonds, hearts, spade.

The game was hide and seek, its' difficulty was Five Of Spades. I hummed gently, processing the rules, and went my own way as we entered deeper... Mostly to get away from the creepy fedora man...

I walked around, getting a good feel of the building, backpack swaying as I had it on one shoulder, when I was informed the game started, I swung it onto the other shoulder. Feeling eyes on me, I looked around, only to notice the same blonde man in a hoodie on the top floor staring down at me. Noticing me looking back at him, he waved lazily, the smirk back onto his face. I blinked, feeling butterflies in my stomach for some reason as I waved back, his smirk growing slightly. Shaking my head, I moved on... He's probably gonna die soon anyway...

I was on the floor above, on the other side when I spotted the person with a horse mask. Tilting my head, I watched them move, slowly, until they stopped at a stairwell, raising their gun at someone in a suit and fired. That's the tagger... Thirteen.

Shaking my head, I decided to move on... I had done worse than simply watch an inevitable death... I heard screaming, three males, gunfire, but the same three males still screaming, making me think that no new death had accused.

I was still moving around slowly, watching, observing the tagger, trying to find a weakness, or see if they slip up and give a clue on how to win this game. Biting my lip, I leaned against a half wall that made up a railing.

I saw the tagger kill fedora man four floors down from the first death, and then a man near him ran, a red beam coming from the sky. Eleven. So far, no weaknesses, no clues... Is the tagger even human, or is it an AI...

I hummed, watching two girls run-up to the second floor in a panic, horse face following after them slowly, but quickly... Didn't do anything until one fell, the other going to help her, only to get shot. Ten. I watched as they reloaded, so they don't have infinite ammo, which means there is a time period... Dumbass didn't use it. " _Dumb bitch_..." I muttered under my breath. Nine.

I watched the tagger walk past the bodies, look in the direction of Arisu and Karube, but didn't notice them. Obscured vision.

I gasped, getting an Idea. I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled. "THE TAGGER IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR GOING TO THE THIRD USING THE INNER STAIRWELL! THEY CAN'T SEE WELL!! INFORME ONE ANOTHER OF THEIR LOCATION!" I nodded, satisfied when I got a response from someone else on the taggers location, and then a third response, this time from a girl.

Eight.

I continued watching for a few more minutes, waiting for any new information. Smirking when I got it. Throughout the whole game, they didn't anywhere but in front of them, the second that one guy went to open a certain door, they shoot at him from a different floor.

On the floor I was on, the tagger popped out of the corner, aiming his gun at me. I hide behind a wall, pulling a zip tie from my bag and got it ready once he stopped shooting, I ran, painfully ducking down sliding on my free hand and sides of my shoes, hooking the zip tie to the gun, and then awkwardly behind him on his pants, fighting it, I ran.

I got to the door, that blonde guy, still alive, also there, and Arisu...I got here first though. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the darkroom quickly. I hummed, looking around with the other two when I noticed it, a second horse face. "Look out!" I screamed, pushing Arisu and falling back with blondie as the horse face started shooting blindly in the dark.

I jumped up, grabbing a loose pipe, ignoring its heat, and swung my legs into the second horse face, knocking them back as I stumbled backward into the room.

" **That's not safe...** " 

I jumped out of the in time, a memory almost making me die. Grumbling, I grabbed firecrackers and matches that can be struck on anything and jumped on their back, striking the match and lighting the firecrackers, I tossed them under the mask, holding hit down as they repeatedly slammed me into a wall, gun firing rapidly as Arisu yelled out the floor and room.

The person shuttered as the firecrackers popped, the blonde guy yelling and tossing something at the girl who came through the window. I heard a buzz and the horse person was down as Arisu and the girl quickly pressed the two buttons.

Quickly throwing the person off of me, they took the mask off to reveal a scared woman, the lower half of her face damaged from the firecrackers. My eyes widened as the thing around their neck started beeping and I was quickly pulled aside as a small boom sounded off. Pausing, before quickly removing the arm around my upper torso, slightly flustered, but the feeling quickly went away as I looked at what happened. Arisu and the girl on the floor, blood splattered all above them, and the front half of the horse girl's neck completely blown out. Ouch.

I pulled out the game pass phone thing to see it say congratulations and watch it add five more days to my Visa. This means I have around six or seven total days.

Letting out a heavy sigh as the phone powered off, I looked back at the blonde man, small blood spots splattered the half of his hoodie that had been in the doorway. "What's your name." He tilted his head, a small smirk on his lips once more. "What' yours." I retorted. "I asked first." "Well, I asked second." I crossed my arms, a smile threatening to come to me at his perplexed look. "Chishya..." "Y/n." I smiled. "I hope to meet again... Both alive..." A darker look made its way to his eyes as he entered the room with the other two. I hummed thinking o the way his eyes darkened... It didn't seem or feel hostile... Huh.


	3. C h a p t e r T h r e e

Y o u r P O V:

I hummed, sitting in a room, looking out the window as the sunset. The others, talking nearby. I bit my lip, feeling my thigh throb in a tense uncomfortable rythme with no pattern. The others, getting ready for tonight's game. 

"You coming Y/n?" I hummed, looking over at Chota, the boy that got burned in the first game, he always seems so tense and nervous, even when he's happy and or relaxed, like no matter what happens, if no one looking, someone's gonna reprimand him for something. 

"Ah, no... I'm gonna gather myself and my thoughts first... I can't think straight right now." He hummed, nodding, and a shaky smile made it's way to his face. "Okay well, we'll see you soon... Unless we die." He joked, I smiled softly at his dark attempt to lighten the mood. "Okay, I might be asleep though, so don't hide from me." I winked, waving as he left.

My smile didn't drop till I saw the four disappear past these buildings into the darkness when I knew they were no longer around to see me. With a small sigh, I stood up, looking for new clothes and some sort of bandage.

I found a cute black and white long sleeve crop top, a black short skirt overall, a thick belt, some chains, I decided to keep the fishnets and shoes, luckily I found a bandage, tightly wrapping it around my thigh, tight enough so that the throbbing lessened due to the pressure, and got dressed.

Looking over at a hand clock, one that didn't have to use any chips or anything, they had been gone for about half an hour, although, I was unsure how long the walk there and back would be, or how long whatever game they played would be, so I went to take a nap, keeping everything on as a strange comfort thing.

~~~Flashback starts~~~

I sighed heavily, staring blankly at the four people in front of me. My older brother, Fenix, doesn't seem to care, at all, about what's happening, ignoring their praises for being such a smart, strong, good big brother he was. My younger sister, Emma, eating the attention all up, looking quite smug when she looked over in my direction.

I was used to the cold, empty, unloving gazes I got from my parents. I never understood why they stopped loving me, stopped paying attention to me, stopped being parents to me after Emma was born. They paid more attention to Fenix when I was born than me. I suppose I am the chaotic mistake of the bloodline, but that was after I knew I would not be able to get their attention unless I did drastic things... Straight A's, awards, hobbies, instruments, and volunteer work did nothing... Straight F's, fights, being lazy, and doing drugs or getting drunk seemed to get them to yell and punish me... But at least they looked my way.

Fenix left first, saying he had to go or he was gonna be late for his date. I ruffled my hair, not sparing Emma a glance as he left. Emma pouted, folding her arms. The look would be cute if she were seven, but the girls a year and a half younger than me. She looked over my way, glaring at me and stomping away, saying she was spending the night at a friend's house.

I hummed, hearing the front door slam shut, a couple of minutes later is when they started. They had ignored me all week, following up to this point. I had gotten into three fights, only losing to the first one cause the bitch brought her brother, boyfriend, and their best friends. I had not turned in a single project, got caught smoking weed in the school bathroom, and setting fire to someone's mailbox. The only reason they knew about the last one was cause Emma snitched after having caught me.

The lecturing started first. Soon moved onto harsh insults, they even threw in a couple of slurs from categories that didn't belong to them. Then the last, the yelling. What surprised me the most, was the slap, the sudden change of view as I was no longer staring blankly at the Tv, but Emma's fucking bird, the small throbbing pain in my cheek.

I screamed as James, my father, jumped on top of me, pushing me down to the couch, grabbing my collar with one hand, pulling me up as he pulled his other is back and slamming it into my face.

"JAMES!" The birth giver screamed, obviously surprised, but not at all scared or angry. "The whore wants to hang out until four in the morning with strange people, do drugs, and get into fights, she can handle it, there's no other way to get this fucking slut to listen!" He growled, punching me again. 

My vision blurred as I reached behind me, on the side table for the lamp, quickly shattering on his head. "Y/n!" Julia screamed, with shock and anger. She grabbed at me while James was shouting on the ground, holding his head, glass stuck in his forehead, and a piece in his eye. I dodged her advance and slammed that ridiculous fucking cat statue onto her back, throwing the ashtray at James as he stood up and quickly ran for the stairs.

My door didn't have a lock, so I grabbed a chair and propped it under the doorknob, quickly packing a bag of clothes and a couple of essentials, ignoring the pounding on the door, making sure I had my money, and money, I left through the window.

It was around two in the morning, and I was wandering an empty Walmart parking lot, both drunk and High, illegally as I was sixteen. I don't remember when, but I passed out and woke up in a strange room with around 12 other people, different races, gender, ages, and status.

It was all over... Three days in that unknown place, over... I stared hazily at the red and white lights of the cop cars as a blurry figure ran in my direction. It took me a minute, but I recognized it as Fenix, his face morphed into anger, confusion, sadness, and fear as he took my dirty, bloody form.

He explained to me the next day that he had called CPS after he got home, seeing my bedroom door broken down, James cleaning his wounds, shattered glass all over the living room, and I hadn't come home. We had also got me signed up for a therapist, and I only spoke about James and Julia for the first month or so before opening up about what happened. About waking up and a strange area, being forced to play in games or die, being forced to kill each other, getting promised I could bring the five-year-old girl with me if I won only to watch her get shot between her eyes, about that boy who stabbed me in the leg, about being the only one to survive the last game. The bodies were slowly recovered, scattered all over the USA, the culprit never captured despite me giving a detailed description of her.

Then I met my opposite, Mikayla, god she was the light in my dark time...


	4. C h a p t e r F o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -there's a little spicy fanservice in this chapter, but not much... Yet ;)  
> this warning is mostly for my Wattpad as they complain if I don't put it

Y o u r P O V:

I woke up in the morning, alone. None of them were here, showed no signs of ever being here after they left... Guess they couldn't do it... Sighing heavily, I waited for nightfall to go to my own game.

It was a four-player team game, two teams of two, only one team can win. That blonde guy, Chishya was here. He wasn't wearing a shirt under his now, beach hoodie and had a blue pool bracelet like that one guy had... Huh. We made eye contact and he smirked, slowly walking in my direction, hood still up.

"So, wheres the other two you were with?" "Dunno, I think they died." I shrugged, looking over the rules of the game. He hummed, watching the other two partner up, both looking like escaped prisoners, eyeing Chishya and I down like a piece of meat, a gas started filling the room, and when I woke up, I was hanging above a green-colored pit, steam rising above it. I looked up and saw that my arms were chained. I looked around and saw six boxes hanging by chains in front of me, and that shorter, blue-haired man. Looking around, I saw a large glass wall, a door at either end, the two rooms were slowly filling up with water, a glass wall between the two making them separate.

"One button opens door one, the other door two. One button unlocks the chain one, the other chain two. One button closes the hatch to the acid under player one, the other player three. The rooms will be filled with entirely with water in four minutes, the chains releasing you into the acid. Both of you can click either button, but only one team can win. You have five minutes." I cringed slightly, hearing that annoying AI's voice. 

I looked over at Chishya, who was looking at a control panel, then up. It was a maze the chains had to follow, some ends dropping off into the acid. "CHISHYA!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me through the bubbling acid, rushing water, and thick glass. I hummed, furrowing my brows, he clicked a button, and looked up as I suddenly jolted to the left. There was a sheet blocking his view of the maze-like area, and he looked over at me. He said something, But I couldn't hear him. I bit my lip, hoping he could understand my movement. Kick forward. I smiled as he clicked a button and I moved forward. I looked up, left, forward, right, backward, right, right, forward, left, forward, left, backward, left, forward, right, forward, right forward, and we were there. Beating the other two by a little who seemed to catch onto what I was doing.

I looked at the buttons, labeled with pictures. I assume One with a tub is my acid pit, and two with a tub is his. I hummed, decided on ignoring the fact I'm wearing a skirt, as it won't really matter, Chishya doesn't seem to care, I might die, but the other two might die erasing what the saw, and threw my foot up, opening Chishya's door, One with a waterfall, it worked, he walked out, water following draining into the drains. "Almost killed me!" He laughed, a tone of mocking there. I glanced over at him, his hood down, and he was completely soaked, his jacket unzipped and hanging in his arm. 

"I- Uh- Sorry..." I muttered, my face heating up, only to quickly go away as I suddenly had to grab ahold of the chains as this bitch across from me clicked One with the handcuffs. there were ten seconds left, and I had to quickly throw my leg to the farthest button, fail, I swung away and closer, fail, three seconds, I swung away, BAM! My hatch shut, my handcuffs quickly shooting up, causing me to let go, the other guy falling straight into the acid, his screams of agony and my whimpers of pain melted together in a disgusting symphony.

A soft thud sounded as the other man banged on the glass, the last of his air leaving his lips with a soundless scream. I didn't react to a hand on my shoulder, slowly pushing me onto my back to check my leg.

I had calmed down enough, to stand, but my limp was more prominent than ever, much like the first few weeks of physical therapy. 

"I promise, I'm good for now." I smiled, waving my arms, denying his offer with this place called the beach, the same place that guy, Karube was obsessed with. I let out a small yelp as my back was suddenly forced against a cool, smooth surface of a random, red car. My eyes widening at the blonde man hovering above me, one hand holding both mine above me. "Aw, are you sure~" He cooed, really close to me, body pressing into mine. "I- ah- I'll consider checking it out late..." I muttered, not being able to keep eye contact. "You better not die." He smiled with his eyes closed, the aura though, was not cheerful feeling like the tone of voice he forced. "I can't control that... completely..." I whispered. My breath hitched he went to my neck, I could feel his hot breath, and his surprisingly soft lips move as he spoke. "You'll be a good girl and make sure you come by, right...?" "Ah- yuh-yes sir!" I squeaked out, sir being an automatic response to the use of good girl. A tingle went up my spine as he let out a soft hum, the vibration feeling soft and faint against my warm skin. I gasped, feeling his lips press softly against the soft warm flesh of my sensitive neck, he opened his mouth slightly, and I could lightly feel his teeth on my neck.

"Tch..." He muttered, pulling out a radio, saying it was time to come back. He rolled his eyes, once they met my fluster form breathing heavily, his smirk came back, although slightly annoyed he had to leave. "We'll finish this the next time I have you alone Little Dove." He snickered walking off.

I stayed there for a few more minutes, my brain still trying to properly function the intimate actions, trying its hardest to recognize the look in his eyes, the same look he gave me the night during the hide and seek game... Possessiveness and Need. It had been almost a week since that day, the fact either of us were still alive, and the look in his eyes was still there, stronger than last time even, surprised me though. I had a few people trying to get intimate with me, but I turned them down faster than they could blink or showed uninterest and the look went away within a day or two, turning into hatred, annoyance, and a little hunger for something they couldn't have. 

Then It hit me... I didn't even try to stop him... OH GOD I'M A WHORE! But it was only once, and just him... BUT I HARDLY KNOW HIM!!!... But I might die and he's as cute as he is clever... AHHH!

It had been a day since that incident, and I was walking to a location for the next game, the limp seemingly worse the previous day, and hadn't changed much. I was extra surprised to see Arisu still alive, as he was with me. Oh hey, what was her name... Usagi I think. I had to stay behind for a bit, my leg throbbing.

I went out of the bus for a minute, walking around when I got curious. Any direction I went away from the bus added onto the thing, no matter what direction when I got close it was gone. Then I nodded the words Goal on the bus... The whole point of the game was to wait for two hours... Oh my god.

I went in to inform the guy, and an hour later, Arisu came back with a motorcycle and filled up the gas tank, Usagi, alone, showing up twenty minutes later, rushing onto the bus as it was thrown randomly by water. 

We woke up, cold and slightly wet, time added to our visa's. The guy left, saying we should meet up again if we ever say each other, and I joined Arisu again.


	5. C h a p t e r F i v e

- **English=Bold**  
 _-Spanish=Italics.  
 **-a part gets really spicy, like, full-blown smutty, and I'm not gonna warn people on the more darker books cause you should have fucking expected it, just know it's in this chapter... I think this is the first SMUT I've ever actually published, I will put this. Strong Bite and marking kink on his end, masochism on your end, praise kink on both.**_

Y o u r P O V:

We had spent, so far, almost two weeks asking around for the beach, different times, places, wherever we could find people. Despite asking me to come with him, Chishya never gave me the damn location. Find him my ass, the bitch talks in riddles, god damn. Always smirking, disappears easily, talks in riddles, the man is the Cheshire cat, Jesus.

Our visas expired in a couple of days, meaning we had to join a game soon, although we found a lead one night. Three different locations, three to four guys or girls at each, all wearing the same bracelet Chishya was, and those two guys at tag, all three had working fucking cars. It was really hard to keep up with them, but I managed, the cars led the three of us to the same place, a lit building on the shoreline. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head, and when I awoke, I was tied to a chair.

There were two, quiet beautiful women, and man to the side, the other men in the room telling me these three had power as another man loudly entered, the way he spoke telling me he was in charge.

I sighed lowly, studying everything. Everyone's body language, the way he spoke, his goal with the cards. I guess his reasoning clocks out... The rules though, the last one is a bit... Eh... Seems personal.

We were escorted to rooms after this, me and Usagi sharing a room alone as we didn't yet have a roommate, the next girl(s) to come would share with us. She dressed first then I. All black, corset, high waist swim short shorts, a top that looked like it was originally made to be strapless, but two straps for both titty holder- er, cup, holding either side of the cup up, coming to an X in the back, and one of those weird but cute cover-ups, made of the same material as that one lady, just sleeved instead of wrapping around my legs.

We both went out, following along the oddly nostalgic feeling hotel hall to the bottom floor where almost everyone was, partying, men and women, anywhere between the ages of seventeen to thirty. Mostly Asians, but if you looked, a couple of Mexicans, 'Americans', African Americans, and so forth, not a lot, but they were still there.

I fidgeted with the purple key bracelet thing on my wrist as I watched everyone have fun, sighing sadly as I remember wanting to do this shit in high school but never could cause I didn't have cool friends to invite me or the makeup to cover up bruises from fights, or, after that incident, the mentality to be around people.

I went inside, and there were a lot of topless women getting groped, not that they minded, and making out with people. Hell, I saw a completely nude woman getting fucked while snorting a line of coke, she must be having fun.

There was a loud blaring, and someone screamed the game started, I was given a sheet with a random number, and got into said car. It took us to a theme park, and the game I had to play was this weird lift thing. Two people had fallen, and when the last one slipped, he grabbed my, thankfully, not injured leg, I tried pulling him up and he wrapped his arms around my waist, in turn, I wrapped my legs around, under his arms, we got to the top, and it held us there, though, I was having so much struggle with slippery fingers and extra weight that did not belong to me. After a minute of me cursing every got I could think of and thinking I was gonna slip, it went down and we were able to claim the visa days and card.

We went back to the beach, two instead of four, and I relaxed, legs dangling int water as I hummed to myself, Arisu and Usagi talking behind me with this girl I have never met, but she was with Arisu during his game.

I hummed, taking note as the music cute and people made awkward chatter, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of people slowly coming this way, didn't take much note as it was most blacks, greys, and whites.

"Bring me the girl over here, and the one by the pool there." Huh. I hummed in confusion, looking up as someone grabbed me, immediately I pushed them into the pool, only to feel a blade to my neck. "...Y/n...?" My eyes widened at the recognition of the voice and I quickly turned to look over as the ax was removed from my skin. "FENIX!" I shouted, jumping onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. I heard the clattering of wood and metal on stone as his arms found themselves around my lower back. "Oh my god, why are you here?!" "I got a letter from Uncle Miyao, Auntie Jocelyn died!" I murmured, face buried in his neck. 

"Fenix, you know each other?" The guy I shoved into the water grumbled with angered confusion as he was now soaking, and not in pussy. "This is my sister!!" "The middle one or the youngest?" "The middle one!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the man's eyes light up. "Ah, the one who smashes a lamp into your dad's face!" I giggled as that was one of my favorite moments, which I'm quite proud of.

That guy, Hatter, showed up, and Fenix, still holding onto me, grabbed his ax and hooked it to the thing on his back and carried me without a problem.

Hatter remained quiet as I stood behind Fenix in his chair, Arisu quickly coming near me as I am a familiar face. I blinked, surprised to see Chishya in one of those special people chairs. His eyes met me, and they widened for a second before a small smirk made its way to his face and he did a slow, finger by finger wave, the surprise melting back to a possessive hunger.

"Why is she here?" A guy, presumably a guard type figure in a different part of the room expressed his disgust. "Shes my sister," Fenix muttered, his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his folded fingers, a dark expression taking his features as his voice came out monotonously. "So much as look her wrong, and I'll gut you like a fucking pig." I giggled lightly, Leaning into Fenix from behind.

The meeting, so you could call this, ended, and we all left. A hallway or so down, Fenix got called, he asked me for my room number and said he'd meet up with me later. I hummed, walking down a corridor to the room, only to let out a small shriek, just for someone to cover my mouth as they pinned me to the wall. "Save the screaming for later little dove." I heard a voice whisper, immediately recognizing it as Chishya, which allowed me to calm down, only for me to get extremely flustered as he pressed his body against my back as I was facing the wall, thankfully preventing him from seeing my pathetic embarrassment.

"I hadn't known you were our big bad wolves, little sister... Now I just gotta be extra careful when marking you as mine." I tried my best to see his expression, which was that same, close eyed smile with a dark aura.

"What do you muh-mean..." I whimpered, as he hummed against my neck in thought. "Maybe... Maybe I should show you instead." He whispered, then quickly picking me up bridal style, making me feel like a fairytale princess as he carried me to an elevator, seventh floor, and some room he obviously had a key for.

I let out a soft shout as I was tossed onto a bed, Chishya slowly taking off his hoodie as he came towards me, at first I didn't know how to respond feeling his lips against mine, but I slowly melted into it, kissing back with not the same amount of intensity, but close enough. I moaned softly, feeling his lips mold with mine, a small praise leaving his lips.

Small sighs and moans left our throats as ground into him, Chishya, in return, slowly took the overcoat thing off, reaching to the back to slide his hand under the swimsuit top, tugging it back then letting go, a small snap echoed softly along with a surprised moan.

"Is the little dove a masochist?" He purred softly against my skin, hand tightly gripping the uninjured thigh as if it was a muscle memory on where to and not to grab, places that would be pleasurable normally and through pain, and places that would just be painful and uncomfortable, almost like he had studied my body and how I reacted to things around me.

We made for another few seconds before he removed my top, despite being topless, much like fanfiction would usually do, his mouth went straight for the neck instead of the tit, leave three dark hickies on places he got the most reaction.

My body was warm, and I was whimpering for attention, but he went slow as he trailed bites and kisses down my body, taking his sweet time as if working on a billion-dollar art piece. 

He slowly pulled off the corset swim shorts, tossing one of my legs over his shoulder, leaving bites and hickies along the side. "Wuh-wait-" I tried to nervously warn him, only to let out a shocked gasp as his tongue took a slow, long lick down there, the warm, moist pressure of his tongue sending pleasurable tingles all throughout my body, having never been this intimate with someone, which was what I was trying to warn, it was really a weird but good feeling.

I let out gasps and moans, holding onto the sheets, on hand lazily dangled in his hair as his tongue did miracles, I did the best I could through my gasps to mutter praises, but when one did leave, it just seemed to make him work harder.

My hips did small and random thrusts forward, trying to get friction as my body tensed, and a tight coil wrapped its way around my nerves in my lower abdomen as my back arch, without warning, I came, and for a second he kept going till everything was gone... for the most part.

"I ah! I'm so sorry!" I talked really quickly, and he let out a small, almost unnoticeable chuckle. "It's fine... I take it I'm your first?" I looked away in embarrassment, nodding with a small hum, almost completely missing the satisfied, dark smirk on his face.

I blinked, staring at his crotch, he was noticeably still, and uncomfortably hard, as he shifted ever so slightly every few seconds. I hummed, biting my lip, before connecting out lips again, which eagerly obliged, only to let out a shocked gasp as I started palming him through the swim trunks.

"Little Dove..." He moaned softly against my lips. "Please stop the torturing..." His breathing was heavy, and I complied, slowly pulling down the trunks, leaning down, and giving the head a small lick, before giving it a long one along the side, then fully wrapping my mouth around the whole thing, allowing it to hit the back of my throat, not so much as to where it would be I my fucking lungs, but enough to where I'd normally chock if I didn't have a gag reflex, which I found out when I accidentally swallowed half a spoon.

"Ah fuck..." he groaned, which I found really hot, as he wrapped his hand in my hair, obviously wanting to force me down more so that he was face fucking me, but he resisted, having a decent amount of self-control. I made work, massaging his cock with mouth, my hands gripping his thighs as I did so, the usual bitter taste of salty flesh not being as revolting as it usually was, oddly enough. "I'm gonna-" He tried to warn me before he shot the sticky, but warm and white substance down my throat, although not completely, as I disconnected from him with a slick pop, swallowing down the raming semen if I keep this up, my bones will BE children.

He let out soft pants as I whipped my mouth off of any access liquids. "Hands and knees..." He muttered, reaching into a bedside table. With a small up, I got onto my hands and knees, in a position he was hopefully hoping for. "I'll be gentle... Maybe." He muttered, the sound of foil tearing could be heard right after, a small silence with a little shuffling before he was positioned right behind me, one hand on my hip, the other on his cock as he rubbed it up and down my slick, before slowly pushing it in, his pelvis met my ass as he stood there for a second, unmoving, waiting. After a second or two, I was no longer in a weird sharp but dull pain, I start slowly rocking, trying to get friction, which was what he was moving for, starting out slowly, pulling his hips back, and snapping forward, slow, agonizingly slow. "More... Faster please..." I cried softly, not liking the pace. "Of course..." He muttered, picking up the pace, eventually getting to such quick and rough moments, angeled just right, hitting that one spot that's just complete bliss, my arms gave in and I fell forward, giving him a deeper access. I whimpered, hearing his praises and the pet name. I was already a little sensitive, so I came again, the white clouding my vision for a few seconds as I let out whimpered moans. At least I could warn him this time, knowing what it was.

I could feel it coming a second time, warning him again as he said something about coming to, within minutes after the warning, we came, not at the exact same time, but close enough. I let out a small hum, my body going limp and I could barely keep my eyes open, I closed them for barely a second, but Chishya was suddenly doing something ten years in the future, not really, but still. I let out a content sigh, feeling his warm body flush against mine, the sound of an air conditioner resonated through the room.


	6. C h a p t e r S i x

_**-I am such a fucking simp for Chishya.** _

Your POV:

I woke up, unsure of where I was, but very aware of my nakedness. Holding the blanket to my chest, I looked around, only to see blonde hair... Chishya...? The longer I stared, the more I remember the events of last night. Oh god. Huh, he kinda looks like a sleeping kitten. 

A soft smile graced my lips as I gently ran my fingers through his hair. "A few more minutes." I heard him groan softly, shrugging, I decided to borrow his shower. When I finished and was dressed back in the swimwear, I saw him suddenly look towards me, relief flooding his eyes. "Oh god... I thought you left..." "Why would I do that." I tilted my head with a small smile. "I'll explain another time, I'll shower, then we'll go meet up with Kuina." I hummed, nodding, and went to look around the room. It was structured the same as mine and Usagi's but had a lot nicer things in it.

I paused, looking into a mirror... How did I not notice this before. There were three dark hickies on my neck, one right above the center of my chest, and multiple forming a heart on my stomach with C S in the middle, and I'd like to assume that his initials... Damn. I looked around a little more, seeing the bite marks on some places of the heart, and my thighs. Explains why it's so hard to walk, but I'm getting there.

He finally came out, looking me up and down and smirking. He hummed, then looked up at me. "Wanna see what you did?" I tilted my head in confusion, and he took his jacket off, turning around, his wet hair dripping onto his back, but the scratch marks were very visible. "Oh my god.... I'm-I'm sorry..." "No, No, it's fine." He smirked, pulling up the jacket and zipping it halfway. "I like it." He muttered, grabbing my hand and leaving the room. "And, not that I don't love that..." He referenced to the marks on me. "But you might wanna cover it up before your brother sees." "Oh, shit..." I muttered, nodding along to what he was saying, doing my best to pull the overcoat thing around me with one hand.

We finally found her, well felt like that to me, seemed like Chishya knew where she would be the whole time. "They've been asking around, all sorts of questions about what's going on and the reach of the places." She said, following right next to me as we both followed Chishya who seemed to know exactly where we should be and when.

I saw Arisu walk up to a dumpster, and from what I saw, I understood his reaction. While he was gagging, the image of all those rotting bodies in the dumpster burned into my brain as Chishya said 'Death to all traitors.' reciting the last rule.

Chishya had Arisu follow us, and we went to the roof, I listened quietly as Chishya explained what he had in mind, how he wanted Arisu and Usagi to help him. Once he got Arisu to agree, going to talk Usagi into it, he explained the real plan to me. I nodded, humming to myself when I heard Fenix's voice call out to me. He got up to us and looked at Chishya with a strange mix of respect, and judgment.

"Y/n." He looked at me, ignoring Chishya. "Come with me." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me along. I looked at him, confused at his sudden urgency. "What's wrong?" "It's the Hatter..." He whispered, pushing this guy out of the way and entering the room. I stared confused at the dead body on the table. Soon Chishya came in with Arisu in tow. Finally, the door opened again, and I froze, it was her... Her long wavy red hair still as bright as ever. Her bright green eyes holding that horrid little secret. She was wearing a green bikini, obviously not afraid to flaunt what she has.

When she made eye contact with me, they widened, before a shit-eating smirk made it's way to her face. "Y/n!" She squealed. "How's life treating you." She snickered like she remembered something so funny. "Viola... Make's sense you'd end up here instead of a prison cell." "You know her?" Fenix whispered in my ear, sensing my dread and anger, everyone else uncomfortably quiet. "Oh yeah... She's the bitch from three years ago." I growled out as the whole point of what was going on quickly commenced.

Fenix whispered to me, saying that Aguni knew the hatter before, the came here the same time, which is why he didn't need to be threatened to raising his hand, shrugging, I rose my hand before the creep got too close to me.

Once it was all over, I stayed uninvolved with the others trying to get the case, nervously biting my lip as they all started leaving, Chishya in tow. After a while, Chishya got back on, saying he knows where the real safe was now. I hummed, getting on, informing him of the locations of the ones that I knew where they were currently, keeping an extra sharp eye on the smug bitch.

He said he got the cards and told us to go outside, we were gonna leave. I didn't wanna leave my brother, and I most certainly didn't wanna leave Viola alive, but I went anyway, thinking of ways to get two birds with one stone, only for Chishya to stop me and Kuina, throwing his key thing, only for a laser to shoot it. Oh no.

Confused, I went to the lobby where everyone was filling in, Chishya and Kuina close behind, we went to go get our selves signed in as we couldn't do anything else, and we were told it was a ten of hearts. Oh shit... Witchhunt, find out who killed that girl. I don't care who right now, I'm straight for Viola.


	8. C h a p t e r E i g h t

_**-Last chapter until (If) season 2 comes out ;p This chapter is also a little shorter than the previous ones...** _

Y o u r P O V;

I hummed softly, watching as all the people flooded into the room, one or two dying, but the rest living, Usagi showed up with Arisu and Aguni was there this time, claiming to be the Witch despite Arisu kept denying it, giving actual evidence of how he might not be the Witch. Fenix kept nervously glancing over at the balcony, even more so when he noticed Chishya behind a pillar, but it calmed down seeing how Chishya didn't make a move to attack me.

Sighing, I watched Arisu get the shit beat out of him, only for everyone to suddenly start attacking Aguni, including one or two Militants as the smoke-filled the building at a worse intensity. I jumped, watching the girl shout about being the game dealer, only for a red laser to shoot through her head... So this isn't all magic or Ai, there are actually dealers and Game masters... There was a long moment of silence when she did that, everyone obviously surprised as someone broke the silence talking about a reverse grip and how Momoka was the witch.

I quickly ducked behind a pillar as that creepy guy came back, clothes melted to his burnt skin as he killed off a few people before Aguni, who got shot multiple times, tackled him into the part of the building lit ablaze, most of the smoke was coming from there.

Everyone started moving her body as flames consumed the building, Chishya pulling me along, Fenix following Kuina who was following me, and Chishya as he went behind the building and pulled the ten of hearts card off the table, adding it to all the cards he had... Which means we're just missing the face cards.

Fenix wasn't really happy with the advancement of whatever was Chishya's and mine fucked up relationship, but he dealt with it, convincing himself that I am technically an adult now. Chishya's head rested atop of mine, hands still in his pockets as we walked along the dark tunnel, Fenix and Kuina making small talk as we walked through this door into an empty but darkroom. Chishya moved his head as we looked around the weird area.

When we walked into this area full of bodies and cameras that were turned off, Arisu and Usagi there as well. Chishya spoke with Arisu about his thoughts on this, Fenix and Kuina stayed quiet, watching while I looked around, going through dead people's stuff.

I flinched slightly when a whole bunch of monitors suddenly switched on. At first nothing happened, but then the words a special broadcast showed up accompanied by the four symboles of the cards. I watched intently as that one girl, number three or four of the ex beach members came to vision.

I bit my lip, watching as screens of every game the six of us have ever played showed up during the deaths mostly, when people were murdered by other players or by the game itself.

She started talking excitedly, like she was high or something, talking about new games, chances for face cards. Tommorow, at noon... A game in the middle of the day this time? We exited the subway, fireworks just ending as one of the buildings said next stage, a blimp showing up nearby holding a giant king of spades card made out of sheets.

I looked around, seeing more blimps, defiantly holding the other face cards... Oh boy.

~~~

HAHA SEASON 1 END!!! I'm sad now, lmao... Oh well, I'll continue this once season 2 comes out in like a year or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SEASON 1 END!!! I'm sad now, lmao... Oh well, I'll continue this once season 2 comes out in like a year or two...


End file.
